Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, e-readers, etc., may be used to accept user inputs in various formats. Among the formats of user inputs currently utilized are “touch” inputs, although this category of inputs includes inputs where physically touching a surface may not be required.
A user input component accepts the touch inputs. Examples of input components include touch sensitive surfaces, such as a touch screen (for direct input) or a digitizer or touch pad (for indirect or separate input from a display). The touch inputs may be provided using various objects, e.g., a writing implement such as a pen or stylus or even finger input. As noted, various user input components require that the object actually touch the input component, while other user input components may not require actual contact and can detect “hovering” or proximately located objects, e.g., a finger or stylus located near a touch input surface. Various mechanisms in turn exist for so-called hovering detection, e.g., capacitive technologies, camera or optical based sensing technologies, etc.